Episode 1472 (7 July 1997)
Synopsis Peggy asks Grant whether he's doing anything tomorrow evening. He says no, and as he's 35 tomorrow he doesn't feel like celebrating so he doesn't want any fuss. After he's gone, Peggy tells Tiffany that she'll arrange a party because even though he always says he doesn't want a fuss he will like it really. Tiffany looks doubtful and she had hoped to arrange a quiet night for the two of them. Peggy tells George that it will be a surprise, and George asks doubtfully whether Grant likes surprises. Peggy says of course, he loves them! George invites Peggy out to the club that evening. George sees Annie, and tells her that it had better be tidy in there, so she says he'd better make it early then, and she also tells him she is moving out to Turpin Road in a place of her own. Sarah asks Ted why there's a sale on at the shop and is everything all right. He says yes of course, and Kathy tells him off after Sarah has gone, saying that he should have told her the truth. Later Sarah asks Kathy if Ted has financial trouble and Kathy tells her to ask him. Sarah calls Tony at work and arranges for them all to meet for lunch. Tony grumbles and says he'll be told off if he is late back, but Sarah says it's important. Ted arrives and they ask him, and he tells them that the business has failed, and he will have to get a job. Tony offers to get the jobs ads in the paper for him before it's on sale, so he can get a head start. They tell him they aren't children any more and want to help. Gita is an a bad mood worrying about her implant and refuses to go out with Sanjay who says that he's also worried and needs to relax too. Simon is being ignored by Tony, because of the weekend when apparently he ignored Tony for the entire weekend in favour of an old gay friend of his. Simon calls him selfish and says that he had to talk to Jonathan. Tony says he completely ignored him (Tony) though, and Tony gets the impression that Simon is "there for" everyone else but him. Simon explains that Jonathan's boyfriend is dying of AIDS, and Tony says he should have told him so he would have understood and maybe helped at the time. Simon asks what the lunch meeting was about and Tony says nothing, and Simon berates him for now being the one keeping secrets. Tony tells him it's financial trouble. Clare is back from Frinton, which she tells Sonia was boring. She asks if they have found Well'ard and suggests maybe it was a restaurant, they collect dogs and cats, you know. Sonia is upset, and Clare says she didn't mean.... and she suggests getting a puppy for Robbie as she knows someone with several mongrel puppies who need homes. Lorraine goes off to look after her mother, and Nigel is given her keys to check on Joe. Lorraine says he seemed thrilled so Nigel had better watch out, as he has something planned! Ian arranges the neighbourhood watch meeting and optimistically takes all the "perhaps" answers as positive responses, and expects 30 people to turn up. He asks in the Vic and Tiffany asks him if he wants to arrange any drinks: he will have to if there are that many people at his house for a meeting, or he will look like a Scrooge. Ian looks irritated and says he supposes so, and also a bit of food as well. He moans and Tiffany then asks him if he has enough chairs for 30 people at his house, as he can't make them all sit on the floor, and will there be room? Ian says he hadn't thought of that and maybe he should move it, what about the Vic? Tiffany, who has obviously been angling for this, agrees instantly and says she will arrange it with Grant and Peggy. When Grant returns, she tells him and he's unenthusiastic until she says it'll be good for business, and also will prevent Peggy arranging a party there at the same time. Grant cheers up a lot, but when Tiffany suggests they go out for dinner he says he will have to stay and work because there will be lots of people in. Bianca asks Ricky about a house again and he says they can't afford it, so there is no point talking about it. Bianca says if they could afford it would he consider it, and he says yes, but wait until then. She goes to Roy and asks him if he will buy her share of the car lot for £6,000. He says that's a lot of money, and also should she be selling it, since her father probably wanted her to keep it as a future investment, and what does Ricky think about it. She says a house will be an investment too, and is he interested because.... someone else is also interested. This is a transparent lie, and Roy laughs and says he'll let her know very soon. He comes back later saying that he will give her £5K. She tries to bargain, saying that other people are interested, and she was hoping for 6, but he points out that she can't sell it to anyone else without him agreeing as he is a partner. She shakes hands with Roy, and Ricky comes over to ask what's going on. She says she will tell him later. Mark and Ruth discover that it may take months to get rid of Huw and Lenny and they have a home visit from the fostering people in a few days time. Nigel has been trying to find Dot all day and he has asked everyone. He goes into the Vic with Pauline and asks there. They discuss it and say that Dot has not been seen for several days and they wonder if she is ill or has had an accident in her house - or of course if Damion has returned and attacked her again. Nigel asks Grant if he thinks they should go round there, so they all do, and when there is no answer, Grant puts his shoulder to the door and it opens easily. They find the note she left for Nigel, and are concerned that she didn't tell them where she was going. Suddenly, a policeman arrives and asks what they are all doing in there. They explain they thought she might be hurt or unconscious, and he says he is looking for her. They have to tell him they don't know where she is and she has disappeared, which looks very suspicious because the police have picked up Damion who is now in intensive care, put there by Nick. In the Vic, the teenage gang arrive and Tiffany asks them for ID, so the leader produces a driving licence, so she serves them with 6 bottles of Pils. They are rude to Tiffany and Grant looks very annoyed. When they come back for another round, he tells them to watch out, and Peggy says leave it. The gang leader mimics it, taunting him "yes, Grant, do what your mother says," and Grant grabs the leader by the collar and hauls him halfway up over the bar. Peggy says right, you're all banned, get out, my name is over the door and I say who comes in here. They leave muttering rude comments. A little later, Peggy is all dressed up and walks over to the club. The gang are in the square and they start throwing beer cans at her, saying that they don't care if she won't serve them. Then they surround her and splash her with beer, and grab her handbag and throw it around. She trips over some rubbish on the floor and as she is scrabbling about there, George and Annie come out of the club looking for her, as she is late. George rushes over and rescues her, and the gang run off. She is taken back to the Vic and Grant is ready to rush out and beat them up. George tells him not to, and Grant says that George doesn't tell him what to do, but then Peggy agrees. Grant mocks George, saying is he going to let them get away with it. George looks ominously serious as he says no, but he will deal with it his way, quietly and permanently. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Moriarty as George *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Brian Croucher as Ted *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Tony Caunter as Roy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Gemma Bissix as Clare Guest cast *Sean Graham as Detective *Leonard Kirby as Shane *Kristain Wilkin as Gavin Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes